Master and Slave Whore
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: I wonder what Freddy would do while having sex with one of his victims.


**A/N: Anyone remember how I said I wasn't gonna write sex fics anymore because they weren't my style? Well, some time ago, there was a penpal I had. She was French and a very horny girl. Well, anyhoo...after she sent me a vampire sex story she wrote, I just _had_ to put this oneshot up. By the way, this is what I wrote to her. It wasn't my fault that she had twisted desires.

* * *

**

Freddy licked his lips, as he gazed at the half-naked victim chained in his bed, who struggled against her bonds. He came closer, flashing his metal claws on his glove. Freddy licked his lips as he watched the innocent virgin girl struggle to get away, which only aroused him. As Freddy was aroused, he felt the bulge in his pants get bigger and beg to be released. With each step he took, He felt the fabric of his pants slowly giving way. When Freddy was close enough to the girl to smell her aroma. He chuckled.

"So, are you ready for the ride of your life?"

The virgin whimpered, "Please, Mr. Krueger..."

Freddy ignored her plea. With one of his claws, he gently tore her bra off, exposing her A-cup breasts. He licked his lips again as he saw her beautiful nipples. He sat down on the bed and began to lick on her right nipple. A gasp escaped the schoolgirl's lips as Krueger's tongue touched her firm nipple.

"Don't do this, please!"

Freddy took his mouth off the tit that was in there and with one claw, fingered her down the stomach, a red trail following. She winced in pain.

"Rule number one, bitch," Freddy snarled. "You're my _property_. You don't speak unless _spoken to or I give you permission to speak_. Understood?"

The girl nodded her head.

"Rule number two," Freddy said, sliding his fingers around the girl's breasts, blood trails following. "You're my slave, so you address me as 'Master', understood? Now you may talk, my little bitch."

"Yes, Master!"

Freddy appreciated how the virgins he found were so submissive to his will. He unzipped his pants, pulling out his swollen member.

"Now, I want you to suck and play with my cock. And you don't stop until I cum, you got it?" Freddy snarled.

"Yes, Master."

Freddy mounted the girl and shoved his meat inside of her open mouth, fucking her face. She struggled to suck as she gagged and choked on the erect penis in her mouth. While he ws getting head, Freddy unlocked the chains binding the virgin girl's arms. Freddy took it out of her mouth and sat in a chair near the bed. The innocent schoolgirl took Freddy's cock in her hands and played with it, stroking it up and down, occasionally licking the tip. Freddy's eyes rolled back into his head as his victim continued to suck him off. As she sucked harder and faster, Freddy felt his cream course through his prick, begging to be shot all inside this girl's mouth.

"Who are you?" asked Freddy.

"Kathryn," said the girl.

"Kathryn, you do it so good."

Slowly, Kathryn began to give in to Freddy's twisted sexual desires, finding herself strung up on a metal cross by barbed wire as Freddy fingered and ate her pussy. His metal claws played with the inside of Kathryn's hot box, blood and cum flowing out and Freddy still licking.

"Master, why does it hurt so good?"

Freddy looked up, his face scowling. He walked over to a table and grabbed a whip. He lashed out on the girl's breasts.

"Didn't I tell you never to speak unless you are given permission, bitch?" Freddy snarled.

Kathryn nodded her head. Freddy grabbed his cock in one hand and shoved it deep inside of Kathryn aggressively.

"Tell me how bad you want me," Freddy snarled. "Who's world is this, bitch?!"

"It's my master Freddy's world and I am his bitch!" Kathryn screamed, tears down her face.

Freddy pumped deep inside of the virgin, feeling how tight she was and tearing her tiny pussy apart. His metal claws slashed at Kathryn's body, blood trails following and the two becoming more erotically charged. He pushed deeper inside of Kathryn, her wet pussy dripping and yearning for Freddy to cum inside of her. Entwined in a disturbing ecstasy of passion, the horror movie icon shot one load inside of his virgin victim, then pulled out of her and came all over her blood-soaked body before finally slashing her across the face hard enough to snap her neck and kill her.

* * *

**Take this for what you think, I just wanted to think what would Freddy Krueger be like if he raped or had sex with one of his victims.**


End file.
